It is you
by MummyMalfoy
Summary: Life after the war was more peaceful. But allowing your friends to meddle in your love life? Was that really the best idea, Hermione?


**Hey, just had a flash of inspiration and I wrote this. I am still continuing with my other story but I'm not going to write this one as well.  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any profit out of writing these mini stories.**_

People could never understand why someone as bright as Hermione didn't go into a high paid job at the ministry, or become a successful auror. Yes, no one could understand why Hermione would want to quit all her fame and fortunes that could be right around her corner to go and work in Flourish and Blotts.

What's more is no one could understand that why, even though she hid from her fame in this small bookshop, she was always gracing the first three pages of the Daily Prophet. She was much loved and appreciated all around the wizarding communities. Well, that much was obvious; she was a vital part of the Golden Trio after all. It was more than just that though, people loved her bright, bubbly personality; they loved the way that she embraced life with open arms even with all the terror and death she'd seen in the final battle. The woman was amazing.

Hardly a single person left still thought of her as the small, bushy haired, buck toothed girl she used to be. Now they saw the woman she is, tall and composed, her billowing brown hair cut short dropping down past her shoulders. Even a blind man could see her radiating beauty.

She'd gone back to her studies after the war, and that year hadn't been easy. She'd been hounded with paparazzi and letters asking for her autograph or giving her job offers. She only had one thing that kept her moving on through all this, her friends. They played a massive part in helping her to get through her schooling.

Ron, however, had other ideas. He refused to go back to Hogwarts and get his NEWTs. Hermione supposed it was because of all the bad memories that the Castle held after the Final Battle. They had quarrelled about it too many times to count, and it had put a definite strain on their relationship.

Hermione remembered one argument in particular though:

_"Honestly, Ronald. How are you expecting to get a real job if you only have a few OWLs?" She snapped._

_Ron had had enough of her seemingly constant complaining, "Look, Hermione, you are not my mum. Fred and George are doing just swimmingly and they don't have any NEWTs, so will you please just drop it?"_

"_How can I possibly drop it, Ronald? I have every right to help you in this decision. I'm your girlfriend!" She narrowed her eyes at the young man in front of her. It was times like this that she barely even recognised him anymore. _

"_If you're lucky, that won't be the case for much longer then..." He growled at her before storming away._

_Dejected, Hermione sank down to sit on the pavement, oblivious to all the stares she was receiving. She was growing more and more tired of Ron's perpetual stubbornness, but fine, if he wanted to make things harder for himself, then so be it. _

It wasn't that particular argument that made it memorable though. By that point in their relationship she could clearly see that things weren't going as smoothly as she though they would, people were already predicting their end.

No, what made this fight stand out in particular was the fact that this time people started to see the vulnerable Hermione. The one who desperately needed someone with her; she needed someone to hold her and help her to fully recover after the dark times of the war. People could see that she didn't want to fight with Ron; she'd done enough fighting for one life time.

"_Hermione, what are you doing?" A soft voice floated through the crowd. _

_Hermione sniffed but didn't look up. It was taking all her will power that she had not to start crying in the middle of the street. She could believe that Ron would give her that ultimatum; she wasn't going to stand to be treated like that. _

"_What has Ron done now?" His voice echoed in her ears again, his tone slightly angry. Everyone knew of their relationship troubles, of course. No one could stand how she was treated though. _

_Hermione blinked back the tears and plastered a fake smile onto her lips, "Absolutely nothing, Ginny. Don't worry. I was just tired so I sat down for a while, that's all."_

_Ginny didn't believe her friend; she knew exactly what was going on between the fiery couple. To be totally honest, she was siding with Hermione, and if she was even more honest she never really agreed with them as a couple. They were both too stubborn; there would be so many arguments that it would tear them apart. _

"_Honey, are you going to be okay?" Ginny said_

"_Yeah, yeah I think I am," Hermione sniffed again, another small smile as she said, "Let's go and get a drink then shall we?" _

_As they got up to leave for The Three Broomsticks they caught a pair of piercing blue eyes watching them from across the road. Usually these eyes would be filled to the brim with hate and anger but now, they were only filled with sadness and a longing of some sort. _

_Yes, Draco Malfoy was watching them. For a moment, the two girls thought that he was going to say something, but he just inclined his head towards them slightly as a small greeting. They could tell that this was him trying to reform after the war, and so far barely anyone had accepted any of him attempts to make peace and apologise. Ron was especially hard on him. However, it took a while but eventually the girls smiled at him from across the street. _

_One smile was all it took to forgive him for his past mistakes. They weren't friends yet, but they knew more than ever that everybody needed someone after the war. People were begging for second chances, and perhaps Draco Malfoy deserved one. He had switched sides after the Trio had saved him and Goyle in the Room of Requirements. He had redeemed himself somewhat. _

Hermione smiled at the memory. She looked around the Three Broomsticks now, and saw Ginny and Draco already waiting for her at their favourite table. Their friendship had never been a normal one. It was forever appearing in the tabloids and being questions and tried constantly but it remained strong.

_Hermione and Ginny walked over to Draco on that very first day back._

"_You know, Malfoy, sitting by yourself at meal time is quite pathetic." Ginny said casually as she took the seat next to him. He glanced up, his eyes widening as he saw the two most famous and popular girls sit down next to and opposite him. _

"_Yeah, I know. That's what happens when no one likes you though." He sighed, but it wasn't full of self-pity. His sigh was more a sigh of acceptance. _

"_We don't like you yet, but give us a while." Hermione laughed softly. _

From then on, the three of them stayed together through it all. Granted, it did take a while for the three of them to overcome the past, and an even longer time for everyone to understand that they were going to be friends.

Walking over to her friends, it was Hermione's turn to sigh; making friends with Draco really gave her a fresh perspective on things.

"_I'm not joking now, Hermione. Either you stop being friends with him or it's over." Ron bellowed threateningly. _

"_How many times do I have to repeat myself, Ronald? He is my friend. Get over it." She yelled back at him with the same amount of anger. _

"_Are you seriously choosing that bloody idiot over me?" His face was now an ugly shade of red. Hermione thought that having that much blood rush to your head at one time surely could not be healthy. _

"_I guess so." She'd stopped shouting by that point. She shrugged and walked away from him._

She couldn't help but smile about that moment. Everything was much better once she and Ron had called things off. She never regretted her decision. However it didn't make things any better that ever since they'd left school and got settled into jobs of their own, Ginny and Draco had begun to start trying to find Hermione a man.

So far, the dates hadn't been too bad but Hermione always managed to find a fault in them after 3 dates. Either they were too quidditch obsessed, Oliver Wood; they liked flaunting their money around, Terence Higgs; or were just plain out creepy, Cormac McLaggen.

"Hermione, you're here!" Ginny squealed in excitement. Her vibrant red hair bounced around her shoulders, full of life, just like the girl herself. Her shockingly deep brown eyes were lit up; obviously Ginny had something she wanted to share.

"Yes, and you're both early," Said Hermione, managing not to let on just how surprised she really was.

"That's because we found you another date." Draco said, beaming at her. Hermione had never gotten over the fact that he was really a smiley person, and just like Ginny, so full of life and energy.

"Oh sweet Merlin, who is it this time?" Hermione sighed, silently praying that this date would be better than the last few.

Draco and Ginny turned to look at each other, both plastering big fat grins on their faces before turning back to Hermione.

Yeah, she wasn't going to like this...

**I haven't yet fully decided on who it's going to be so if you have any preferences on pairings you want to read about in this story then let me know, I'd be happy to oblige. Oh and I know you probably clocked already but just in case, because I know some people dont (myself included sometimes!) the bits in italic are memories.  
>Review, pretty please. Honestly, it'd make my day.<strong>


End file.
